


Eat me

by Unda



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't any food grown in the Grand Line ever be normal?</p><p>Written for Black Bar Book's birthday to indulge all of her kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black Bar Books](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Black+Bar+Books).



The whole island was pretty weird, but then again after being stuck on that shitty okama island Sanji's never going to complain about anything less weird than that. The island was covered in these strange mushrooms. They were about waist high and about the size of a small table in their roundness at the top. Even more strange is they were bi-coloured. Right down the middle the colour changed from an oyster colour on the left to a dusky grey on the right, it was ruler straight and very strange. It didn't seem to be related to the position of the sun either as the direction each colour faced seemed different on each one, but all of them were evenly split down the middle, half grey and half off-white. 

On the one hand Sanji is delighted at the idea of finding so much freely available food, mushrooms are one of those things that can be dehydrated and make for great long term food, perfect as emergency supplies if they were ever to run low. He has about a million recipes with mushrooms in and he'd adore the opportunity to see how each side tastes. However, he's not familiar with this particular flora and there's always the danger that they're poisonous. Nonetheless he makes Zoro cut down a good stack of them and carry them, fulfilling his duties as designated pack mule.

“Sanji, look.” Zoro says quietly from behind him. Sanji turns to look at the one eyed moron following him and then turns his gaze in the direction that Zoro's jerking his head. In the valley below them there are more of the giant bicoloured mushrooms scattered about, but more importantly there are a whole tribe of monkeys down there picking at them and happily eating away. Sanji relaxes a fair bit more, if other primates can eat them then the chances are that they're not poisonous. He'll still test them of course but he feels a lot happier doing it now. 

“Well spotted for an idiot with one eye.” Sanji teases gently, Zoro scowls at him. He has always refused to tell anyone how he lost that eye in the two years that they were all apart but Sanji has gained no end of pleasure from teasing him about it. Besides, Zoro knows that he doesn't mean it, or he ought to from the amount of time that Sanji spends kissing that scar whenever they're in that happy post-coital glow. 

By that evening he's tested the mushrooms by nibbling on both sides, both raw and cooked. He's suffered no ill effects although he has to say that he quite dislikes the overpoweringly nutty taste of the darker side of the mushroom, Zoro on the other hand for some reason protests at the silky textured pale side of the mushroom. Zoro almost never refuses to eat anything that Sanji's cooked so the cook takes his protests seriously and obliges his wishes, he gives all of his dark mushroom chunks to Zoro and in turn takes the same amount back of the pale ones from Zoro's plate. Everyone else gets a nice even mix in their risotto for dinner that night and it goes down incredibly well with everyone complimenting him for the food and clearly enjoying themselves. 

In the night Sanji is forced to reconsider his evaluation of the mushrooms as he awakes in a blinding pain that feels like it's coming from his very bones, he feels like he's being crushed in a vice and his screams of blinding agony wake the whole crew up. The only other person to be suffering seems to be Zoro who is swearing up a storm and hissing like a wildcat, they take up opposite beds in the infirmary creating a chorus of pain as Chopper runs from one of them to the other trying to fix things before eventually just giving in and knocking them both out with enough morphine to put an elephant to sleep. 

He opens his eyes blearily and still quite stoned. He lazily eyes the wooden beams of the ceiling and moves his tongue around in his cotton dry mouth. Slowly his thoughts start to come back to him. Mushrooms and pain. Oh. Right! The pain! He'd... yes, he was in the infirmary!

He sits up still feeling a little woozy and finds that he's alone in the room, Zoro is gone but so is Chopper. Zoro's clothes are in a pile at the foot of the bed he was in, so he can't have gone far. Or if he has he's gone there naked and in which case he's missing an opportunity to see Zoro in all his glory. Either way he should get up. There's a glass of water at the side of his bed which he quickly downs, the dry feeling in his mouth eventually fading. His own shirt is folded neatly at the foot of his own bed, but it appears to be pretty sweat stained and in need of a wash, he probably had some kind of fever over the night. He feels fine now though, a little stupid from the anaesthetic but fine. His stomach doesn't feel upset and his body feels fine. 

He hops out of bed and two things happen at once, first he has the uneasy sense that something with the room is off, the proportions of everything seem to be really weird and he wonders if he's still silly from the morphine. The second thing that happens is that his suit trousers fall right off of him the second that he stands up, dragged down by the keychain at his waist they land in a puddle around his ankles. He squeaks in mortification and hastily pulls them up, glad that no one else was in the room to see that. Only... when he gets them up to his waist he notices that they're still buttoned up and the belt is still done up too. Regardless there's still several inches of space between his stomach and the fabric of his waistband. 

“What the fuck?” Sanji mutters in confusion. He darts across the room, holding his trousers by the waistband to stop them falling down and comes to a halt in front of the mirror against the wall. He stands before his reflection and just stares. For one thing his hair is flipped the other way, the way it was years ago, his goatee is gone and in its place is nothing but smooth skin with the barest hint of stubble. He's shorter than he was last night by quite a margin, skinnier too. In a panic he looks at his left hand only to find that the scar that he's got just in the juncture between his thumb and forefinger, right in the webbing of his hand. He'd done it when he was seventeen when Sanji had been startled by Patty in the kitchen during some prank gone awry. There's no scar there, but there is a deep cut that's just scabbing over, it's fresh. He's... he's seventeen. 

“Nooooo.” Sanji whines in horror, he's seventeen again in all of his pre-growth spurt shortness of five foot eight with a build that's more skinny than it is lean. He hated being this age and now he's got to do it all over again?! At least he's old enough to have been past that embarrassing stage when he was fourteen and his skin flared up horribly. He's lost four fucking years in age. 

Cursing and swearing in an endless stream he stomps barefoot out of the infirmary, his shoes now too big for him, and heads down into the men's quarters. There's no joy there though, even the leftover clothes that he had from when he was nineteen are too big for him and in the end he has to get Usopp to lend him a pair of smart suit trousers that he wore at a fancy party before they all got separated for two years, they don't fit Usopp now so it's not like the sharpshooter will miss them. He's just got them buttoned up when said sharpshooter walks into the room and promptly collapses into a fit of giggles at the sight of him. 

“Look at you! You're so itty bitty!” Usopp exclaims, bounding up to him and ruffling Sanji's hair. Usopp is taller than him and that's about nine million different shades of wrong. Okay, he's only an inch or two taller but still! 

“I can still kick that nose of yours through the other side of your skull!” Sanji snarls defensively, not feeling especially intimidating in his barefoot and shirtless state. 

“Sorry, sorry, just... eee! How old do you think you are?” Usopp asks, rifling through his old clothes to find Sanji an old white t-shirt that just about fits him. 

“Seventeen.” Sanji grumbles, tugging it over his head and feeling a little better for it. 

“I suppose it's not so bad. I've lived through this once and at least I get to see Zoro as pathetically young.” Sanji sighs, trying to look on the bright side. If all of that pain that they both experienced was from their bodies ageing down then Zoro has to be in the same boat too, right?

“Nope, if Zoro's changed in age as much as you have, and it looks like he has, then he's about twenty five now. He's huge!” Usopp says with eyes wide with awe. 

“Oh fuck no.” the cook hisses at the unfairness of it all. He knows where Zoro will be. 

He heads across the deck, still barefoot but at least a little more clothed than he had been previously. He scampers up the mast to get there, his body feeling a little lighter and more nimble at least. 

He emerges through into Zoro's training room atop the mast and is as usual overpowered by the salty smell of Zoro's sweat, the heat of the room and the tang of metal in the air. In the middle of it stands Zoro, a ginormous weight held aloft his head, it's easily the biggest that Sanji has ever seen him lift and goes well beyond the superhuman levels that Zoro was at before. To make matters worse he's towering over Sanji at around six foot five and his shoulders have broadened out even more. He looks like he's been sculpted from bronze, every muscle down the the smallest little stabilizing muscles are on show with every flex and movement of his body. Sanji would not be surprised if he was as green as Zoro's hair right now with how envious he is. He's got stuck in his gawkiest teenage body and Zoro's aged up to look like the offspring of a greek god and a porn star. Fuck Sanji's life. 

“This is so not fucking fair.” Sanji whines miserably. Zoro glances over his shoulder at Sanji and lowers the weight to the floor as carefully as he can, though the floor still judders with the impact. 

“Tell me about it.” Zoro grumbles unhappily. Zoro is... just as miserable about this as he is. 

Sanji blinks in surprise and makes his way over to Zoro, he leans against the weight that Zoro put down and looks up at the older version of his lover. 

“Your eyes!” Sanji gasps in shock. 

Zoro's face is older, his cheekbones a little more pronounced and one of them still slashed with that scar that he got in their time apart. Only the eye that it covers is open and looking right at Sanji, Zoro has two eyes again! He leans up on tip toes and runs his slender fingers over Zoro's face, feeling the scar. 

“It's fake. Robotic I mean, it looks like Franky's handiwork. The idiot has been staring at me all morning and is now up to his neck in blueprints trying to reverse engineer the fucking thing.” Zoro bitches, clearly still unhappy. Sanji looks a little closer and sees that this eye doesn't quite match the golden iris of Zoro's real eye, instead the iris there is slightly copper coloured and if he looks really close he's pretty sure that he can see the letters BF and some small numbers etched into the iris. Franky's work for sure then. 

“What's the matter marimo, bummed out about having depth perception again?” Sanji smirks at him. 

“Fuck you. This is what's pissing me off.” Zoro growls, gesturing to the weight in front of him and the wall behind it. Sanji turns to look. 

There's a big chalkboard in Zoro's weight room that's got every lift and every skill that Zoro practices and a note by it showing his current maximum, it ranges from how much he can lift to how many of something he can do in a row. He knows that Zoro is forever chasing new records and takes an awful lot of pride in beating his own records. Sanji looks to the stupidly high number next to the lift that Zoro was just performing and then back at the weight on the floor before him. A quick mental calculation of the plates on the barbell tells Sanji that Zoro has at least added another third of his previous record onto this and yet he seemed to be lifting it with ease. Zoro hasn't just broken his record, he's smashed it right out of the park. 

And yet, he's miserable for it. Why on earth would he be miserable? If Sanji could get that kind of strength or skill gain overnight without having to work for it he'd be- ah. Yes, that'd be it.

“You feel like this is cheating, you didn't work for it.” He says aloud as the idea occurs to him. 

“I don't want to be given it. I want to earn it.” Zoro agrees sullenly, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Sanji and rest his chin on Sanji's head. 

It's the strangest feeling. Usually he and Zoro are pretty evenly matched physically, though Zoro has always been more muscular than him Sanji has had the advantage of speed and flexibility, so it's been fine. Only now Zoro is huge in comparison to him and Sanji feels tiny. Instead of feeling angry or threatened his heart is racing for an entirely different reason. His mouth runs dry as he leans back a little into Zoro's body and feels just how much height and mass Zoro has against him right now. Zoro could probably crush him if he wanted to, only... he never would. 

He turns slowly in Zoro's arms and looks up at him, tracing over Zoro's enhanced muscles with his eyes and letting his fingers splay over his bare chest. If this were anyone but Zoro the size difference wouldn't bother him, he's fought guys bigger before and usually they've had nothing on him, encumbered as they were with a bulkier frame and lower speed. But this... this is Zoro. Sanji knows that no matter how much older Zoro is the swordsman would never get bigger just for vanity or for intimidation purposes, this muscle is functional and there's no way that he's not every bit as fast as he was yesterday, if not more. If he tried to fight Zoro like this... he'd lose. 

He would actually lose, for certain. 

Shit. 

He looks fully up into Zoro eyes and sees the now much larger man looking down at him in confusion. Sanji is sure that his face is red and that his heart is pounding, he can hear it in his ears. 

“Your hand!” Zoro exclaims suddenly, his eyes falling onto Sanji's healing cut. Zoro grabs his slim wrist and pulls Sanji's hand up to look at it in horror, he seems furious and entirely ready to kill anyone who damaged Sanji's treasured hands. Sanji tugs his wrist back and for a second nothing budges until Zoro releases his grip and lets Sanji take the limb back.

“It's nothing. An old injury I got when I was seventeen, though I guess it's not so old now. It healed just fine, it just looks nasty.” Sanji mutters, shaking his head. Fuck if Zoro hadn't let him go he'd have really had to fight to stand a chance of getting out of Zoro's grip. 

“That's how old you are then? Seventeen?” Zoro questions, looking down at him, his hand on Sanji's hip and his face a little more relaxed now that he knows he doesn't have to kill anyone for hurting Sanji's hands. 

“Yeah, don't laugh.” He warns with a glare. 

“Wasn't gonna.” Zoro shrugs. 

“It's got to be something to do with those goddamn mushrooms.” Sanji sighs, stepping out of Zoro's space and pacing across the room. He needs to stop thinking about how hot Zoro's older body is and focus on the problem at hand, namely getting them back to normal. 

“But why are we the only ones changed? Everyone ate them and all those monkeys were eating them...” Zoro frowns from across the room. 

An idea pings around in Sanji's head and he stops, stunned at the obviousness. 

“You and I were the only ones that ate just one colour, everyone else ate exactly the same of each, so they stayed where they were. But I just had white so I aged down and you just had the dark ones and you got older!” He exclaims. Goddamnit why did the Grand line have to be such a fucking weird place? Why couldn't he just go out to gather supplies without some bizarre disaster happening?!

“So all we need to do is switch which ones we eat and we get back to normal? Let's go!” Zoro grins delightedly, his large frame moving over to Sanji's place by the trap door. His perfect, large, gorgeous form and... nope. Sanji kicks the trap door shut and shoves at the bolt with the bare heel of his foot, Zoro's not going anywhere any time soon. 

“What're you...?” Zoro frowns confused, his big dumb beautiful face furrowing with the lack of understanding. 

“Oh come on, I'm not gonna undo this without taking advantage of the opportunity to get with the even hotter older version of you am I?” Sanji purrs, closing the gap between them and reaching up to drape his arms around Zoro's neck. Like hell he will, even if he has to pay the price of being in his stupid younger body to do it. 

Zoro doesn't look quite as convinced, and Sanji can't blame him, he hated how he looked at this age so he can't expect Zoro to be so enthusiastic either. 

“I don't want to crush you though...” Zoro frowns, his hands sliding down Sanji's sides and making him shudder happily in his borrowed clothes. He's got a point, Zoro's heavy enough to be a little uncomfortable if all his weight is pressing down on Sanji when they're at their real ages. With this kind of age and size difference Zoro might just smear him into the floor.

“I've got a solution to that.” Sanji grins cheerfully, hooking a quick flexible leg behind Zoro's and digging his heel into the back of Zoro's knee as he gives him a shove. Zoro buckles slightly but gets the point and drops onto his ass on the floor of the training room. Sanji pounces on him and settles himself in Zoro's lap. 

“Ta-da.” Sanji says with fake flourish and plasters himself to Zoro's skin. He stretches up and bites at Zoro's neck, his hands wandering freely over the expanse of slick tan skin available to him. He has to spread his legs a little wider than usual just to manage to be astride Zoro's hips. Zoro gropes Sanji's ass and the casual strength difference shoves him against Zoro's bigger form. 

“Oh god... you're so much bigger than me.” Sanji whines, his hands running along Zoro's broad shoulders, teasing and touching the hard muscles there. 

“You got some kind of body size kink I didn't know about shitty cook?” Zoro accuses with faint amusement in his tone. 

“No, I've got some kind of kink that I didn't know about, cocky idiot swordsman.” Sanji retorts with a sharp tug on Zoro's hair. Zoro might be bigger and older than him right now but that doesn't mean he can get away with being an ass about it and if he thinks that he can then he's in for a surprise. 

Zoro hisses but it shuts him up just fine. Good. Sanji licks his lips and eyes the chest across the room, Zoro keeps all sorts of things in there. Towels for post work out, a clean change of clothes, things for his swords and most importantly he keeps lube in there. The number of times the two of them have gone at it up here is beyond counting. 

He moves to go to the chest, crawling over Zoro's body to get to it. His hips get to about the level of Zoro's chin and Sanji's hand is just near the edge of the box when Zoro's arm clamps around Sanji's thighs, pinning him completely in place. He yelps in shock as Zoro's free hand pushes his borrowed shirt up and strips it off of Sanji in one hair ruffling movement. He pouts indignantly and settles his hair back to how it should be. 

“Do you mind?” He demands, elbowing Zoro sharply in the shoulder to no effect. 

“Nope.” Zoro grins happily, standing up and keeping Sanji suspended just where he is, almost sitting on Zoro's shoulders. 

“It's like you weigh nothing at all.” Zoro marvels, loosening his grip slightly to let Sanji slide down to his hips. 

“Well you're stronger and I'm stupidly smaller, so no shit.” Sanji bitches, his face turning red.

Zoro hums thoughtfully and turns to the wall and presses Sanji against it, a thigh between Sanji's legs and one hand holding Sanji's arm up as the other runs over his bare skin. The heat coming off of Zoro is overwheming and for a second Sanji feels a wave of claustrophobia roll over him, he tries to pull free but he can barely move, not that Zoro seems to notice. The feeling of being trapped claws at Sanji's throat. 

“Zoro, no.” Sanji says urgently, his heart hammering in his chest for entirely different reasons. It's not that he doesn't trust Zoro or anything, he just really doesn't like being quite so out of control.

Zoro thankfully pulls back and looks at him with confusion.

“I thought you wanted...” He starts.

“I do, I just don't wanna... not like that. Sit your ass down.” Sanji replies, feeling much better now that he's not so trapped. Zoro does exactly what he's told, gently dropping Sanji down to his feet and backing off to sit down again. 

“I didn't crush you, right? I'm still not used to this strength.” the marimo says in earnest concern. Sanji flicks the chest open and rummages for the lube. Zoro's not quite right but he doesn't want to tell Zoro exactly why he needed him to back off. As much as he likes pissing off the moss brain he doesn't want to actually hurt his feelings and there's no way to tell him that without sounding like he doesn't trust him. It's his own hang up, not Zoro's fault. 

“Don't worry about it, we can still do this. Just follow my lead. Strip those ugly things off.” Sanji orders, pointing to the ugly khaki's that Zoro has clearly borrowed from Franky, not that the speedo wearing freak ever wears them. Zoro grins and obliges him. Sanji holds the bottle of lube in between his teeth as he wriggles out of Usopp's borrowed trousers, he'd hate to mess them up after the sharpshooter was actually kind enough to lend them to him. With them safely out of the way he strips off his quite loose boxers and clambers into the waiting Zoro's lap. 

“Fuck... can I?” Zoro asks, his hand hovering just an inch away from Sanji's skin. He nods and Zoro oh so gently explores Sanji's skinnier body. 

“This what you looked like then cook?” Zoro asks as Sanji wrestles Zoro's underwear down to his thighs and eagerly strokes the two of them together. 

“Don't remind me.” Sanji mumbles, resting his forehead on Zoro's collar bone as he just basks in the warmth rolling off of the older man. 

“You're kind of cute.” the swordsman smirks, making Sanji's movements still. 

“You're kind of making it less likely that you're gonna get laid. I'm not cute.” Sanji growls warningly. 

“You are, look at you.” the other man replies and runs his tongue over Sanji's nipple, making him squeak in surprise. 

“See, cute.” Zoro chuckles deeply. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Sanji growls, his face turning red as he fills his palm with lube and slicks the both of them up. That shuts Zoro up, or at least stops him speaking. The idiot's head lolls back, exposing his bare throat as he groans happily. Sanji rubs his hand up and down both of them together and with his other hand lubes himself up inside, he's going to take the lead here. 

He takes his hand off of the two of them and leans forward to take advantage of Zoro's exposed neck. He bites at the thick cords of muscle there, intending to leave the world's most obvious hickey for Zoro to remember this by. It's not like the marimo actually minds, he's kind of sensitive around his neck and his jaw and doing this always turns him into a whining pleading wreck. It gives Sanji a nice sense of control. 

He's putting the finishing touches to the large mark blossoming on the tan skin when Zoro's large hands come to rest on Sanji's narrow hips. It's probably subconscious but Zoro wants him to go further, Sanji has no qualms with that and as Zoro's just resting his hands there and not guiding him he's more than happy to oblige. 

Sanji is often kind of an idiot when it comes to this. He's not got any patience, he never has. He knows what he wants and he wants it now. Right now what he wants is to be riding Zoro. The sensible thing would be to take this slow and whenever Zoro's in control he makes sure he does, and it feels great like that, but Sanji is an impatient fucker so whenever Zoro isn't guiding him or if he's in charge then this always happens. He slides straight down Zoro in one and hisses at the sharp sting of pain as his body berates him. He shudders, remembering that it's always a mistake to do that. 

“Idiot.” Zoro snaps and rubs gentle reassuring circles on Sanji's lower back, holding him close in what actually seems to be a hug as the cook adjusts. 

“I'm fine.” Sanji says shakily, looking up at Zoro through slightly damp lashes. 

“You are, but you're also a moron.” Zoro sighs gently, leaning down to kiss Sanji softly, his tongue running over Sanji's lower lip. 

Sanji raises himself up to press into the kiss a little harder only to find that the movement drags Zoro out of him a little, though not all of the way. The sensation makes his short nails scrabble at Zoro's bare chest and whine into Zoro's mouth. Fuck, he hadn't considered that there might be a size difference on his part with being younger and smaller, after all it wasn't like Zoro's dick had got any bigger, just the rest of him. He'd not considered that it might be a tighter fit now. Still, it doesn't feel bad, not at all. On the contrary it feels amazing, even better perhaps when he settles back into place. 

“God Sanji.” Zoro pants against Sanji's skin. The blonde grins, he likes that he's having such an affect on Zoro. He presses his hand to Zoro's chest and topples the marimo backwards. He grounds both of his palms on Zoro's chest and uses that and the power in his legs to set his hips in motion against Zoro. 

It feels amazing to have Zoro under him like this, despite Zoro's superior size and strength with their stupidly altered age difference he's the one in charge here. Zoro's just sprawled out on the floor, his fingers alternating from scraping on the floor to running up and down Sanji's thighs. 

Sanji tangles his hands in his own hair and rocks down onto Zoro. He loves being on top like this. It's usually a good natured wrestling match to decide in what position they end up in and they almost always switch midway through, they can go from Zoro pinning him to the galley table to Sanji riding him on the floor and then back again. Somehow though, this feels better than ever. There's a thrill of power that runs through his system, not from the fact that he can physically overpower Zoro, but from the fact that whatever this thing that he and Zoro have between them is strong enough to made the man let him. 

They've never really put a name on this strange balance between them. They've been doing this for about six months now and it's not just the sex. Neither of them have been with anyone else since whatever this was started and their interactions have been just as emotional as they have been physical. 

Sanji looks down at Zoro as he moves, the heat and tension building between them. This is what Zoro will look like in a few years, he'll be older and stronger, he'll be powerful and all Sanji's. Something wells in his chest as he realises that he wants this, he wants this Zoro but... well, like Zoro said, he wants to earn it. He wants to stay by Zoro's side until he gets to this age. Then who knows what? He wants to be by Zoro's side when he wins his fight against Mihawk, he wants to know the story behind every scar that's appeared on his bigger, older body. He wants to be there whilst those stories are made. 

He's been avoiding saying anything like this before for fear of losing it, but he can't be a coward anymore. He's never liked avoiding a confrontation and has always felt like it's better to face his problems head on. 

“I want this for real, marimo.” Sanji breathes, leaning forward to kiss the hollow at Zoro's collar bone. Zoro gasps at the action and palms a large hand down Sanji's spine, rolling his hips in a fluid motion to both keep moving and to keep Sanji sprawled across his chest. 

“It is real, idiot.” Zoro says in a breathy voice, with a hint of a frown around his eyes. He snaps his hips a little forcefully to emphasise his point, Sanji keens in pleasure and Zoro's hands finally give into the temptation to get onto Sanji's hips and grind the two of them together. Sanji's back arches and he very nearly comes as the sensation overwhelms him. He shakes his head, he needs to have this conversation first. 

“I mean, will I get to do this with you for real when you're actually this age?” Sanji asks, struggling to hold himself up as his arms shake and shudder under him. 

Zoro moves in one swift movement and suddenly Sanji is on his back on the floor with Zoro's bulky form over him. Zoro oh so gently rolls his hips against Sanji, trying to be extra careful not to hurt him. The tenderness of it makes Sanji's heart clench, not to mention the rest of him. 

“If you want me, yeah. Though you won't be seventeen then.” Zoro grins down at him and licks at Sanji's skin, they've had a long running rule about Zoro not being allowed to bite Sanji or leave marks but suddenly Sanji doesn't think that he'd mind so much. He wraps his arms around Zoro's neck and pulls him down for a long, slow kiss. He hitches his legs around Zoro's hips and anchors his weight there to make it as easy to move against Zoro as possible. 

“I want you.” He breathes and Zoro's hips stutter sharply and Zoro stills, his head bowed and his breathing is rapid. For a moment Sanji thinks that he's fucked up and that perhaps Zoro doesn't want to be with him. Then he feels the tight tremor that runs through Zoro's body and the way his breath hitches as Zoro looks up at him with his eyes, both real and fake, clouded with lust. 

“Hell Sanji, you can't say things like that and expect me to last, you nearly pushed me over the edge there.” Zoro grunts and snaps his hips sharply, making Sanji moan. 

“Oh, what? You've got an intimacy kink then? What if I tell you that I wanna see you like this as your body changes into this through every year it takes to get you there?” Sanji says challengingly, though his heart is in his throat with the words. 

“Fuck, Sanji.” The swordsman hisses, dropping down to press his body against Sanji's driving him into the floor. Sanji doesn't feel even the slightest bit claustrophobic like he did before, and whether that's from the fact that everything is suddenly so brilliantly perfect between them or just because Zoro's got his hand tight around Sanji's dick, he doesn't know. But he can place a bet on which it is. 

“Or I could go with the idea that I wish you'd known me when I was actually seventeen so we could have been doing this for even longer. I'd have loved to have you at this age, you could have been my first.” Sanji teases, loving the jolt that runs through Zoro at his words. Zoro is really getting off on this. Why hadn't he said any of this sooner? 

“Fuck being your first, I'll be your fucking last if you keep this up.” Zoro growls in threat, his hand running over Sanji at a speed and tightness that makes Sanji's bones feel like they might melt. He moans and squirms, unsure if he's trying to get away from the overwhelming sensations or throw himself into them more bodily. 

“That's... that's fine by me. Don't want anyone else.” He gasps out, so close to the edge it almost hurts. 

Zoro comes apart, thankfully the hard and uncoordinated thrusts of him coming to completion are more than enough to set Sanji off himself. He can feel Zoro inside him and pressing down on top of him, he can feel Zoro's breath in his lungs and it's almost as if his whole world is suddenly just composed of Zoro. He could get used to that. 

Zoro pulls out and rolls onto his back, but he wraps an arm around Sanji's waist and pulls him with him so that Sanji is sprawled naked across Zoro's larger frame. They're both sweaty and exhausted. 

“I suppose we'd still better go eat some more of that stuff to get back to normal.” Zoro eventually says, though he sounds a little regretful about it. 

“I'm sure that we can keep some for the future, just for you and me of course.” Sanji hums thoughtfully, a smile playing on his lips as he looks up at Zoro. Zoro just grins at him. Sanji thinks that he could get used to this.


End file.
